Practice makes perfect
by CrushedCoppelia
Summary: He had been her worst nightmare all trough her scholastic career. When she graduated, she thought she was free. Of course, she never thought her older brother would have a band, become famous as they come and actually befriend HIM. Tough luck, huh?
1. ZERO

_**Soooo..... New story!!!!! I'm really liking this, and I wrote it in one go -just finish actually-. This is just the prologue, and I hope you'll like it. I know, I know, I should be posting the last chapter of Waking up in Vegas, but I'm waiting to have the first two or three chapters of the sequel to post them all together. So, in the midtime, I post this!**_

**_I personally blame _**Karo**_, _**Allyson**_, _**Alex**_ and _**Mike **_-you all know who you are- for infecting my poor little brain with Harry Judd's muse. I blame you and his sexyness. Oh, and I also blame you all for reviving my liking of Busted and Son of Dork. Thanks, guys. No, really. Thanks XD._**

**_Thankfully, you'll like this little chapter. It's just the introduction to the story, with a kinky Harry. *insert evil laugh* Next chapter would be up some time around next week, or, if I happen to have a lot of inspiration (which means, if you know of a video Harry-esque I should watch, tell me where XD), it can be sooner than that. Who knows? I got back my Just my Luck DVD, and I'm going to watch it over and over. With my Twilight DVD too!_**

**_Oh, random thought, there's anybody else out there who thinks Danny Jones is like wine???? When he started in McFly he wasn´t really handsome, and now... he's a sexy beast! Just thinking XD._**

**_Love!!!_**

XOXO

Odd.

**_

* * *

_**_**Prologue**_

Lindsay sighed. She was late, again. One would think if you live in the school, been late to classes was a…. an oxymoron, or something like that. But no. Lindsay was cursed with a defective alarm clock and slippery shoes –yeap, another oxymoron meaning DANGER in her life-. If she condescend to run, that meant she was not only going to get caught by some teacher, but she was also going to fall to the floor amazingly.

And _he_ was going to be there to mock her to the end of the century. Probably, even to help her trip.

He was an asshole like that.

He was always there in her worst.

… And… she was a witch, really. She should learn to stop brewing up spells, because he always appeared.

"Look who's here." Lindsay heard behind her, flinching.

Great.

"Leave me alone, Judd." She ordered, stopping when she saw him moving in front of her. It was going to always remain a mystery for her why all the teachers and her own classmates thought him to be a all-around nice and kind boy. Lindsay couldn´t see a nice or kind boy inside him no matter how hard she proverbially tried.

"Or what? Little fiery Bourne is going to use her claws?" He grinned devilishly.

Lindsay snorted, tempted to look at her fingernails. She hadn´t long fingernails, so she couldn´t stab him with them no matter how hard she wished she could. Lindsay was one of the few Uppinghamers that wasn´t at all a girly-_coughsluttycough_-girl. And Harry Judd found a perverse thrill to rub that on her face.

"No, she'll use your bat and break it in your head. Now, move out my way. I'm running late." She tried to reason with him. Of course, she should know by now that was impossible.

He moved right in front of her, impeding her way. "Late for what? Your date with Mr. Harrison?" Judd asked, glaring daggers at her. That was the new rumor about Lindsay Bourne. That she was digging the Arithmetic's teacher to get her high calcifications. And he hated them both for that.

Lindsay snorted again. "Come on, _Juddy_. Don´t project your desires on me, ok?"

Harry glared at her, tempted to full out hit her, punch her. But he didn´t. Instead, he took the opportunity she gave him when she tried to walk past him to shove her with all his might.

One too many times he had pondered the fact that he may be sick. Deranged. But the pleasure he got of seeing her tremble, fall, suffer because of him was even best than sex. Well… maybe not that much, but if he had to choose between this moment in the empty hallway and last night with Jessica Simms, his choice was obvious.

The only thing that annoyed him to no end was the fact she never let him see her cry. No. She was strong when she had to face him. She was talkative, insulting him and retorting every single one of his insults with even worst things.

Harry would have loved to see her cry.

But he had to resigned himself with her teary green eyes when his shoves were a little too hard.

Like there were now.

Lindsay fell on her knees, slipping to the floor because of her shoes and scattering all of her books around her. It hurt when her knees collided with the floor, but she bit her tongue hard not to cry. The salty, metallic taste of blood on her mouth gave her strange strength to stand up and face the sadistic boy.

"What's wrong with you?!" She snapped, hitting him on the chest. He only staggered a little against the opposite wall, but his grin was still in place. "I wish you'll disappear from my life, asshole."

Lindsay slapped him with all her force, feeling morbidly satisfied when his head hit the wall. And then she stormed off, leaving her books there.

She didn´t see him again that day, and she went straight to her boyfriend' room to try and get her mind off of him. Of course, it was a difficult task to do when the asshole lived next to her boyfriend.

She didn´t even finish knocking when she felt his stare on her ass. Really now! He was supposed to hate her, why the hell did he check her up, dammit?! She turned around to glare at him, and found him dripping sweat, with his white shirt completely wet sticking to his perfect chest and his cricket bat on one hand, while the other support his weight against the wall.

He had a sadistic grin on his lips, a look Lindsay had became use to by now. He only smiled to her like that, and only when he didn´t have any witness. She looked around to confirm her suspicions, and found the empty hallway.

_Just great. This guy has a Batman complex._

"Are you looking for Brent?" Harry wondered, leaning toward her slightly. She glared.

"Why do you care?" She snapped. Lindsay felt something was wrong, but didn´t want to know exactly what. And she knew he was trying to rile her up for some morbid reason, and she was taking the bail.

"Because if you are, then I'm going to stay near to see your face."

"Please, Judd." She snorted. "Go have a shower, you stink."

He grinned. "Would you rubbed me clean like…?" Harry made a exaggerated reaction of surprise. "_Oops_?"

Lindsay, however, didn´t pay attention to his antics. "Do it yourself or found a new slut. What happened with Kelly?"

Harry shrugged. She was infuriating him. It wasn´t funny when she didn´t play the game! "I guess, seeing that you say so kindly, that I could go to the next room… She would be more than willing."

"Then go and leave me alone." She stated, crossing her arms and turning against him. For some strange reason, she didn´t feel like knocking again. Not with Harry near.

"I'm just saying this for your own good, Little Bourne. You should get the hell out of here now that you can save your face."

"Go away!" She snapped.

"Come on, babe. I even offer myself to help you. Brent was never of my liking…"

"Nor was I!"

"But you have a body to kill for under your ugly clothes."

"Leave me alone, Judd. Now. I'm getting tired of this."

And Lindsay wanted to cry.

Why?

She wasn´t sure.

But all his little treacherous words could only meant one thing. And if it was any other person involved, she would she laughed it off. But she had suspected it… And now whe need to know the truth.

She turned at him again, frowning, just to found him towering over her, with his right arm still holding his bat, and the other around her waist to hold his weight against the door. Lindsay glared at him, but wasn´t going to back off now. "Fine, you got me curious. What the hell is going on?" she snapped.

Harry grinned maliciously, and used his bat to knock again on the door, moving closer to her. Now was the time. She was bound to cry now. He knew she was. And he couldn´t stop grinning.

"Fuck, I'm coming!" Brent's voice sounded from inside the room. Lindsay tensed up a Harry knocked again. "I'm coming, dude!! What the fuck do you…?!" Brent stopped dead on his track when he found his girlfriend been hugged by Harry Judd. "What the fuck are you doing with my girl, asshole?!" He exclaimed furiously, stepping closer to them.

That was the worst thing he could have done, ever. Because with his body out of her sight, Lindsay could look inside. And what she saw was a disgusting sight. Kelly Lorne, head cheerleader, slut number one, current 'Harry Judd's belonging', was naked sitting on her boyfriend's bed.

She didn´t really think about it as her hand snaked slowly but surely toward Harry's right hand. He left her do what she wanted out of amusement and because he really couldn´t stand Brent Westly. Harry even moved his hand out of the way to leave her a better approach.

Lindsay grabbed Harry's bat. She was furious, and didn´t think twice before hitting Brent with it on the arm, aiming to do as much harm as she could. His yell of pain was enough to make her smirk in her mind.

She attempted to hit him again with the bat, ignoring the squealing of the little bitch, but this time, Harry grabbed it. Lindsay glared at him for the littlest second, and then turned to hit her now ex boyfriend again, this time with her hands. Harry enjoyed the show. It was a morbid show in where the hot girl flashed him with her purple thong. He wouldn´t have thought she was a thong girl... _Sassy_.

More and more people was coming to see what was going on with all the noise, and when Harry figured the troubles for him would be bigger if he didn´t stop her and just stare, he grabbed her by the waist, taking her to the hallway. Lindsay fought with all her mind, screaming every kind of cursing she could think of and in as many languages she could mustered.

But that wasn´t all.

No.

Once Harry leaved her on the floor to try and quiet her, she turned around, and punched him on the face with full force, so strongly, he collapsed to the floor.

He stood up quickly, ready to hit her himself. But he looked her in the eye.

She was crying.

And she was full of hate.

Toward him.

How had _that_ happened?

Lindsay threw herself at him again, attempting to kill him if she could. It was all HIS fault. He couldn´t leave her alone, right? He needed to make her suffer.

She only stopped when the principal appeared, alarmed, and two of the hall supervisors grabbed her, holding her up despites her fighting. But by that time, Lindsay had already broken Harry's nose and she had given him a split lip.

She was glad with herself in some sadistic way.


	2. ONE

**I**

_Fuck!_

I woke up brusquely, panting and feeling my head bombed inside my head. Maybe it was my scream that woke me up, but I wasn´t too sure. That nightmare sucked. And the worst was that it was a recurrent one. Except it changed the ending from one time to the other.

Sometimes, there was the real story, including the Principal's speech about violence and bla bla bla. Others, instead of Brent, I hit the stupid asshole with the bat over and over, until he was black and blue and red in his full entirety. But there were other times, the worst time, in which Harry was the one in control of me, playing me like his toy. I really hated those dreams, because it was like going back to high school, but in the middle of a porn movie.

"Hey, Linds." I heard the boy next to me call. He was sleepy, with his eyes slightly close, and looking at me drowsily worried.

Meet Aaron Buckingham, people. One of my best friends in the entire world and former pop star.

"Are you ok?" He wondered, leaning toward me and hugging my waist. Before you ask, he's gay. So there was nothing that could happen. Of course, that didn´t mean I couldn´t fancy him, and I did, for quite a long time, actually.

"It's that fucking nightmare again." I sighed, putting my arms around his neck. He cuddled against me.

"Girl, just forget that asshole." He ordered. Aaron knew the whole story of me and Harry, but he didn´t know the name. It was better that way, seeing as he actually knew him.

Ok, let me explain.

If I was Snow White, then Harry Judd would be the evil mother –yeap, like the original story-, changing forms to get to kill me. In his case, the little bastard had made his way into a boy band called McFly –I'm sure you heard of them-, and from there, right to make the introduction act for my brother's band, Busted –you heard of them too, right?-, with Aaron's band, V –again, famous band-. All in all, a pretty messed up situation. Thank god I found a scholarship to ran away to France back then, and I was only in tour with Busted when, mysteriously enough, McFly wasn´t.

I met another one of my best friends in that band. Tom Fletcher. I really couldn´t understand why he was friends with the asshole. I've met him before McFly really existed, when Busted was formed and he started writing lyrics with my brother. We just clicked, liking the same kind of things, and the rest was history.

No one really knew Harry Judd and _Juddy_ were the same in my circle of friends. I had avoided him since I first saw him after graduating, and I wasn´t sure that he even knew who I was. And I was going to keep it like that as much as I could. Because if things develop in a different way, then I was bound to break all my accomplishments in my anger management classes and I would _actually_ kill him.

"I'm trying, A-chan." I smirked. "But my nightmares have other ideas. I think I can start to hear voices telling me to send him a hitman. Do you think that would qualify as craziness for a judge?"

Aaron moved over my chest to make me shut up. "Go to sleep now." He ordered, and two seconds later I heard his soft snoring.

"Said and done, huh?" I grinned, turning around against him so I could cuddle, and closing my eyes.

We were in Japan now. After V had broken up some years ago, Aaron had ended up somehow in the show Fantastic World, at the Japanese Universal Studios. When I finished –actually, when I drop out of- my Languages degree in France, he recommended me as a member of the cast, and there I was. Performing in Japan for an amazing public. It was something really funny, that I loved. Having to sing, act, dance, all at the same time. And it was like experimenting a little bit of what my brother felt.

But the best part of all? There, I wasn´t Little Bourne anymore. I was Rin-san, or Rin-chan.

And I loved it.

But our vacations were near, and Aaron and I had decided to go back to London to visit family. That, and the fact Fletch, Tom's brother and McFly's manager, had offered me a job of what I loved more than anything: songwriting. I wasn´t really sure about it but I was going to check it up. Fletch wouldn´t send me to a stripper dance place, right?

Hopefully, he wouldn´t.

Aaron and I were on a hotel near the airport, so we could sleep a little more, since our plain was off in the morning.

And thinking about it… there was only three hours left, so maybe I shouldn´t need to sleep. I always slept in plains, anyway. Unless there was turbulence, in which was I loved to see the reaction of everyone. Most people were scared of plains, a thing I really didn´t understand, actually.

So I made my way out of Aaron's arms, toward the bathroom, to have a shower, and get properly dressed. It took me a whole hour to be ready, but only because I decided to pamper me a little and…..

Ok, fine.

The truth it's that I fell asleep on the shower, and when I woke up, I had only 40 minutes to get ready, and Aaron had stormed in the bathroom screaming at me for being a stupid little girl and falling asleep.

I snickered at him as I put a towel around my body and walked off the bathroom, leaving it to him to get dress. I grabbed my underwear, a pair of old skinny jeans I had wore all trough my months of touring with Busted, a white tank top, and a pair of purple Converses. I was never a girly-girl, so I really didn´t care about my clothing. Aaron however, didn´t let me go out with my hair all disarranged, and forced me to wear some bobby pins to keep it under control.

Half an hour later, we were inside the plain, flying away of Japan toward our home.

I must tell you, I was never good for long trips in silence, so either I fell asleep, or speak without stopping. In this case, seeing as the movie was boring enough to not make me interest but not that boring as to make me fall asleep, I turned to Aaron, and talked to him until he ordered me to shut up _or else_. Everyone who knew Aaron knew that his _or else's_ were something to be afraid of. Like the _or else's_ of the mother of Sally and Conrad.

So I was left with my Ipod to amuse myself. A thing I was never too good at, so in the end, I fall asleep over Aaron's lap, and only woke up, mysteriously enough, when we were in the car. Seeing at Aaron's body, no one would think he was able of pulling a trolley with six suitcases and a sleeping girl into a taxi, but he managed to do so, somehow.

We went straight to the Bourne household, the house –a mansion, actually, with pool, garden, tennis and football court, a studio, a cinema, a little spa on my room… and no service to take care of it, can you believe it??- my brother had bought for me but the one he used to live in since I wasn´t in England that much. Aaron was going to stay with me there, until he either found an apartment, a boyfriend or went back to Japan.

I leaved my suitcases in my room, the biggest of the house, and then I put on my purple and neon orange bikini –very vintage, right?- and made a run to the pool. The water always called me when I needed to relax, and I had a love affair with my pool. It was a sexy beast, Demetria –yes, my pool has a name, just as my Ipod, my TV, my… everything, actually-.

But… I didn´t go that far. I was forced to stop right before opening the window door to the garden.

Why, I hear you ask?

Well, I stopped because I heard my brother yelling my name behind me and, not being a very smart girl when it was about psychomotor coordination, I didn´t think about stopping before turning around, so I ended up on my knees on the floor, wincing.

"Ouch…" I complained, closing my eyes for the sudden pain. Then I turned to my brother. "James!!" I yelled. "That's no way to say hi to your sister, asshole!!"

"Well, that's no way to parade around the house!" James grinned widely, and next thing I knew, he was over me, hugging me and tickling me at the same time.

"James!! James, stop it!!" I laughed, trying to get him out of me. When I didn´t, I called the only person always saved me. "AARON!!!!"

"Hey!" James complained, stopping. I took my opportunity to slip away of his grasp, and stood quickly, standing next to him. "You little _Bourne_." He said grinning widely.

"Leave the poor girl alone." Said another voice. I turned around quickly, just to find Steve on the threshold of the living room, staring at us while trying to control his laughter.

"Steve!!!" I yelled, running to him. I jumped over him, with my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He held me up without much trouble, laughing his heart off.

"How are you, Kitty?" Steve asked. I hadn´t seen him in a at least a whole year, and I'd missed him madly. He was the only friend of my brother I considered like an older brother himself. He was always there when you needed him, even when he was all across the world.

I pouted. "Back to Kitty?" I asked. Katherine is my second name, but I prefer being call Kitty rather than Little Bourne.

"Hey, why Steve get's a better reception than your own brother, huh?!" James complained, approaching me. "And you, Steve, let my baby sister in the floor when she's wearing nothing."

I stuck my tongue out at him, and didn´t let go of Steve.

"Come on, man, you know she's like my baby sister too." He grinned.

"But she's not!" James said jealously. Steve and I laughed mockingly at him. He was always like that when it was about boys, whether they were as brothers or as boyfriends. "And she's practically naked and I don´t like it to have her all over you like that-."

"Uh, boy."

Aaron's voice came to us from the stairs and we both turned to look at that place. Of course, we had a whole hallway until the stairs so we couldn´t really _see_ what was going on, but that exclamation of excitement could only meant… _hottie alert_.

"So, Jimmy boy, did you bring with you some new hottie?" I asked, as I moved to Steve's back with easiness. When I was little, the nickname was Little Bourne the Monkey.

James' smile brightened up. "I'll tell you if I get a hug. I don´t see my sis in almost two years, and she prefers my friends."

"Aw!" I exclaimed, I wasn´t going to corrected him. He had seen me two months before for a weekend in Japan. "Here, you can have a hug _and_ a kiss." I stated, leaning to hug him as I kissed his cheek.

James laughed. "Fine, fine. I'll tell you. Tom's here." He said. I beamed happily, even when my poor deranged brain realized it couldn´t be Tom Aaron was _uh, boy-ing _about.

Steve and James –meaning me too, since I was on Steve's back- started to walked to the playroom.

"Hey, mate." James called once we were inside. Tom was there with the Wii controller in his hand, but he wasn´t alone. Nope. Three other guys were with him. _Oh, fuck_.

"Hey, J… Linds! Hey!" Tom exclaimed surprise to see me. He stood up and walked to me, so I moved down of Steve's back and hugged Tom. He then put me at arm length to observe me up and down. He grinned cheekily and gave a glance to my brother. "Looking good." He stated. "I thought you weren´t supposed to be here 'till next week."

"Well, I'm full of surprises." I smirked.

James didn´t wait to answer him and smacked his head. "Leave my sister alone." He hissed.

"Hey, why didn´t we know before _Jimmy_'s sister was so fit, huh, huh??" A guy with curly longish hair asked. He was Danny Jones. I had met him a couple of times before, but we never really talked. As I said, I preferred to be with Busted when McFly wasn´t around.

"You met her, stupid." Tom said. "She's _Little Bourne_. Remember? The one that beat you to Chinese finger fight." I smiled proudly of that. Hey, I said we didn´t really talk and I keep that. You don´t need to really talk to beat someone on Chinese finger fight.

Danny looked me tilting his head, confusion on his handsome face. "Well… I didn´t know she was so fit. I'm Danny." He introduced himself.

I laughed. "And James' my brother! Want to know what he did to my ex boyfriend?" I asked fakely perky.

"_**I**_ didn´t do anything." James jumped to his own defense. Hell if he hadn´t. He had scared the poor boy away telling him I was actually a Satanist trying to convert him and then use him as a sacrifice.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that. You're going to need to believe it when one of them accuses you of assaulting." I grinned.

"So, this is Dougie." Tom interrupted, pointing to pretty boy number two, The Skater. I smiled at him.

"I'm Lindsay." I said, waving. And then it was the moment I feared the most. The introduction of the asshole. He had been glaring at me, probably trying to remember where the hell he had seen me before. So I did what I was best at, and find a way out. "Hum, I think I'm going to put some clothes on. See ya in a bit." I smiled.

Danny complained out loud, gaining himself a pillow to his head, but I just laughed it off. It wasn´t like I was a beauty or something like that. I mean. My chest wasn´t perfect –maybe a little too much for a London model philosophy-, I was a little too skinny –due to my overactive metabolism-, I had red hair reaching the top of my butt that changed from day to day, pale white skin covered with freckles, too bright and shiny green eyes that most of the time looked like I was or about to cry or with fever, and I was short, not even reaching the 5' 2. Nothing neither too pretty nor too fancy. Yes, I knew I wasn´t hideous, but I wasn´t popstar-ogling-at material.

I ran to my room, and quickly changed my bikini for a bright green bra and a purple thong. I grabbed a long Manchester United tee, but I had it only half down my head when I heard a devilish snickered. My whole body cringed, recognizing the voice. Out of reflex, I downed the rest of my shirt down to cover as much as I could before turning around.

I stumbled against the edge of my bed when I did that, because he was just some inches away of me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I snapped, standing up again. I didn´t felt comfortable having him towering over me when I could add some inches to my height by standing up.

"Wandering around. Wondering why is it that _Baby Bourne_ is actually the same _Little Bourne_ I used to love so much." He said, his voice dripping his sarcasm. "Wouldn´t think the nickname would stick this badly."

"Come on, _Juddy_. You're not that original. They've being calling me Little Bourne for ages even before you appeared." I snorted. "I'm going to be known as Little Bourne even when I'm… 30."

I tried to walk away past him to grab some shorts, but he grabbed my arms to stop me and crashed me against the wall. The world started spinning when my head hit the wall.

"Leave me alone!" I exclaimed, fighting against his grip. Harry only smirked wider, pressing his body to mine.

"You know? I always wondered how it would feel to have you like this." He said, licking his lips. "Are you still a virgin?"

I felt myself blushed. How would he find out something like that?! "Leave me alone." I ordered again, looking at him with cold eyes.

"So, you are. Want me to help you get rid of that trouble?" He asked, licking his lips. I hated this man, I truly did. But something in him also made me… _want_ him. Like Al Pacino in The Devil's Advocate, drawing people in even when he was the devil himself, and not Satan's son, like Juddy.

"No. I want you to take your hands off of my body _now_, or I'll scream." I stated.

He grinned maliciously, leaning toward me and brushing my lips with his own, letting go of me. But I still couldn´t move unless I wanted to kiss him.

"Get ou-" I started, but as soon as I opened my mouth, he kissed me. Hard, and it hurt in so many different ways. I fought to get him off of me, and when I didn´t, I bit him, hard, on the lip. Harry moved away surprise, grabbing his bleeding lip. "You're an asshole. Go choke with an A string." I stated, slapping him hard and almost running away of my bedroom.

I needed to get out before I'll kill him with my own hands.

I went back to the playroom, in where my brother and their friends were engrossed in a very weird discussion about… well, weird things. I didn´t need to hear a lot to know I was going to enjoy the development of the conversation; I only needed one phrase.

"I think Mick Jagger would be astounded and amazed if he realized to many people he's not a sex symbol, but a mother image." My brother stated grinning.

"Hey, now! Mick Jagger is pretty sexy, thank you very much." I felt compelled to correct, as I grabbed one of the Sprite bottles in the table and jumped in the sofa. The boys acknowledged my presence but they kept talking like before.

My brother, however, just glared at me. "He's 70!"

"She likes Alan Rickman, and he's older." Aaron felt compelled to add. Sometimes I wondered why I'm still friends with him when he tend to do things like that more than often. I think his favorite hobby is to humiliate me, really. Like… there was that time when his boyfriend was one of the hottest Japanese guys I had ever seen in my life. The asshole went and told him that I fancied him, and from then on I was known as the cute short British girl that fancied Aaron's boyfriend.

"I don't…" I started, but then shook my head. "Yeah, I do. So what? He's hot and I could listen to his voice for _ever_."

"EW! Don´t say those things to me!!!! NOOO, BAD MIND IMAGES!!!!" James complained, putting his hands on his ears. I laughed, maybe a little too loud, because Harry had just came back, and sat next to Danny and Dougie, and started playing something in the Playstation 3 with them.

"Deal with it, Jimmy. I had to deal with your weird antics half my life, PLUS I was traumatized for Busted. It would be a miracle if I turn up normal, and not a nympho or a lesbian!" I stated, and next thing I knew, James, my dear brother, had threw a pillow right to my face, with so good aiming, it send me flying back, so I ended up on my back on the floor wincing.

I didn´t really expect that.

"JAMES!" I complained, sitting up. "You don´t love me. See why I prefer Steve and Aaron? They don´t hit me!" I whined, pretending to cry as I stood up and sat again on my sofa. "Aaron just humiliates me and Steve is the good one. You're the abusive one. I'm going to write a blog about it! _James Bourne is an abusive brother_. And I'm going to tell everything about that time you sent me to the hospital because you threw me off the stairs."

"Honey, you're the only one here that sent other people to the hospital." Aaron said, sitting next to me and putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah. You should be glad no one ever sued you." James grinned. "That guy from school could have done it."

He was talking about Brent, not Harry. Juddy couldn´t have sued me because then I would explain exactly how did I got those bruises on my arm. It had been pretty hard to tell my _brother_, but if I had told him the truth, then Harry Judd would be no more, and that would mean McFly would be no more and that would mean a lot of angry fans of Busted wouldn´t have something to listen to, and then… they would make me disappeared for getting Juddy kill.

"Oh, come on! What kind of man wants to tell the world a _little girl_ just kicked their butts to the next century, huh?"

"She has a point." Tom nodded.

"Of course I do. I'm pretty good with collaborative thinking. I work well with other people." I swear, that phrase had sense in my brain. But the things that had sense inside my brain usually don´t have any sense at all. I was used to it, and I was even used to be Brandom from day to day –that goes from B and random together. Blame Matt for it- when I met the Busted boys.

"Oh, and I'm an instant star." James snorted.

I laughed, and Steve and I added at the same time: "Just add water and stir!"

"Don´t worry, boys." Tom said grinning, leaving his Playstation 3 control on the floor. Danny and Dougie –I refused to even acknowledged Harry's presence- were looking at us kinda weirdly. "You don´t even have to pretend that has any sense at all."

Danny laughed. "In a pretty weird sense, it did."

"Finally!!" I exclaimed. "I like you, you're smart." I stated and he grinned.

"You don´t like him." James corrected.

As you can see, he's VERY overprotective. And I will forever sustain he's the one to blame for my anger management problems.

"No, I don´t." I laughed.

"You're mocking me."

"Of course. But only because I love you!"

"I really don´t know how we're relate…"

"I can tell you how. Because you're both just as random." Steve stated. James and I glared at him, but our phrases to retaliate at that were… well, random.

"Hey! Looks like a pair of rolled up socks to me!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, it's normally easy to categorize something when you hear it for the first time!" James announced.

Everyone laughed at us, but we were used to it.

"Ok, for you," Steve said, pointing at me. "You're crazy. Are you talking about groins or what? And you." Now he pointed to James. "I heard you you for at least two years. It's hardly the first time."

"That means it's bollocks, mate." I corrected. "And why am I the crazy one when it's James' the one who has lost memory issues?"

"It's because we're majority, darling." Tom stated in his southern American accent. Believe me, his southern American accent was worst than _my _southern American accent, and it was hard to hear it and not laugh.

"Stick your majority up your ass." I stated.

"_That_ wouldn´t be pretty at all." Dougie said thoughtfully. I snickered.

"I don´t think so either." I stated.

"Well, but if you…" James started, but was interrupted by Aaron.

"Are you really contemplating it?" He wondered.

James grinned cheekily, and instead of answering that, he jumped up with a different thing altogether. "Now hear this: it is dangerous to leave moisturizing cream in the refrigerator, as it could be mistaken for mayonnaise."

"And he knows from experience, really." Tom laughed.

"Poor Kara missed her Lançome…" I said dramatically. "But he has great taste in creams." I mocked.

"Says the girl who ate warms." James grinned.

"It was a bet! And must I remind you _who_ made it."

"Me." He announced.

"Exactly."

"But you can´t complain, because in exchange you made me wear a dress to your party."

I grinned. Yes, I did. Good memories. "And you pulled my friend Chrissie because she thought it was cute to do that for your sister. Really, I don´t understand it. How can it be cute to dress as a girl for anyone? I would find it weird, at the very least." I stated.

"Chrissie wasn´t that good anyway."

"James!!" I exclaimed. "If you keep it like this, pulling ALL my friends and then complaining, then I'll… I'll pull all of your friends!" I announced. "And." I said, with a dramatic pause. "I'm going to start with someone you hate."

"You're going to stay away of Dave."

I had to laugh at that, really. Just some years ago, whenever I said that it was _You're going to stay away of Charlie!!_. The best part it was he never really hated either of them. In fact, he was quite friends with them. But they weren't _good enough_ for James' baby sister.

Actually, **no one** was good enough for his baby sister. Except maybe Matt, but he was married, expecting a child.

I was going to retort something, when I heard my phone ringing in some distant room. My phone's ringtone is –embarrassing and- loud, really loud, so I couldn´t ignore it. I got up from my sofa and ran out of the room without really giving any excuses. As I ran past the door, I heard Danny asked in a amused tone: "Mate, is her ringtone of Strawberry Shortcake?", and Dougie adding "I don´t even want to know how you know those things."

And yes, my ringtone was Jamming, from Strawberry Shortcake. And believe me, that was one of the least embarrassing ones my friend put in my phone. I had the Cuppy Cake song, A berry good song, the four ringtones of Shane Dawson –that guy from Youtube- and Barbie girl or Sex on the beach by Aqua.

"Hi, Lori!" I gleamed trough the phone after founding it in the living room and seeing the happy face with the tongue out of my best girl friend. She was the one to blame for the ringtones.

Lorraine Bradbury was my best friend since I was 3 years old. She was my neighbor since that time, and we were inseparable to the point of actually changing school when she started in Uppingham. Lori was one of the few persons in the world who knew Juddy was Harry Judd, and, because of that, she didn´t really like McFly even when she didn't have a problem with Tom.

"Amiga!!" she yelled too loud, forcing me to take the mobile out of my ear. I started to go back to the playroom. "Where are you? In Japan they told me you were MIA with Aaron. Where are you?!!"

"If you low your volume I'll tell you." She did as she was told and stopped the squealing and yelling. "I'm in my house right now. Want to join me?"

Two seconds later, I heard… _nothing_. She had just hanged up on me. But I was used to. That was her way of saying "Oh for the love of bloody Christ!!! I'm on my way to your house right now, girl!! Don´t you dare to move".

"Was that Lori?" James asked, a little too eagerly. Hum… I was need to ask her if she had spent a little too much of time in the house while I wasn´t there…

"Yeap. She's coming over."

"Really?!"

"Ok. Keep your hands away of this one, you. Or I swear I'll pull Dave."

"Hey, I don´t fancy Lori at all."

"And anyway, do you really think Dave would do your sister?" _Juddy_ said. It was the first time that he kind of addressed me. I glared at him, tempted to hit him. Maybe I could break his nose again if I aimed nicely…

"You know? That's right." James grinned.

"You're upsetting the poor girl." Tom said in my defense. "She's not used to the fact she better turn into a noun." He laughed.

I glared at him, smacking his neck. "I'm going to wait for Lori down, so you could do your regular orgy. Just… do it on that side, please." I said, pointing to the TV wall. "So I can have it taped and then sell it in e-bay with a book to go with it, telling the whole story of your adventures." I announced, waving at them as I walked away.

Welcome back to London, huh?

* * *

**Sooo..... i'm really sorry for this chapter. It's a biiiig chapter full of... nothing. But it was necesary for introductions. It's just a sucky filler, i know -.- Sorry! XD I promise the real action starts next chapter -just in case, you all cross your fingers, please-. But at least there's some Harry/ Lindsay, right? **

**When I'm done with the starting of the story and once I have the ending somehow decided, I'm going to re-write this.**

**By the way, there's seven quotes from British pop singers or bands. You guess at least five, and I'll write a one shot for you under your exacts outlines XD**

**Love!**

**XOXO**


	3. TWO

**II**

"I'm not really understanding why all this secret, really."

Fletch was sitting in front of me in his office, in a building near King's Cross where he worked. He had asked me to go there to arranged some little parts to my contract and to live up to the necessary formalities of being hire, because I already was.

Or so Fletch kept repeating to me.

"Just bear with this, ok?" He grinned. I was feeling like stomping the floor and throwing a tantrum, but I didn´t. It was my first day there and I surely didn't want to make a bad first impression. Even when I had the slightest idea who the hell was I going to work for. All Fletch said was that it was a new record company, trying to make it big. He said it had talent, and it had the plus of not being my brother's company. But Fletch wouldn´t say anything more.

"I'm doing it. If this would have happen some years ago, I would have already destroyed the whole place, you know it. So please tell me who the hell it's the owner of this place so I can just stop picturing you selling me to the slave's buyers." I stated.

That was one of the possibilities my brain found to that secrecy.

"Lindsay, why would I do that?" Fletch asked, arching an eyebrow confused. He almost always took what I said seriously.

"I'm always amazed that some peoples take what I say seriously." I said, lowering my head to the table. "I don´t even take what I _am_ seriously."

Fletch laughed softly. "You're Little Bourne. You can´t take _that_ seriously."

I was going to retaliate at that, but someone knocked the door. None of us really expected it, so it surprised us grandly. Fletch reacted first, and indicated to whoever was to get in. I, on the other hand… I completely froze when I saw who it was.

"Hey, Fletch! The lads are late, huh?" Harry Judd asked smiling. That alone was weirder than ever. Harry Judd didn´t smile, or at least not when I was close to see it. I stood up abruptly, grabbing my purse, and taking all looks on me.

"What's wrong, Linds?" Fletch asked worriedly.

"I… just remembered I can't work here. Allergic to… trains, that's it. Sorry, Fletch." I exclaimed hastily, walking away of the office. Harry moved out of my way a little, surprised to see me there too. But I wasn´t going to care for him. Hell, he could go root off a cliff, and I wasn´t going to care.

I almost ran to the elevator, and waited less than a second for it to open the doors. When it arrived, Dougie, Danny and Tom walked out of it. _Just great. What about my escape?!_

I suddenly felt like stomping my feet and threw a tantrum.

"Linds! So you're the new songwriter! That's awesome." Tom said, stopping me from getting inside the elevator. I huffed, glaring at it. Stupid object.

"No, I'm not. I was… just in the neighborhood, right." I said, tempted to push them all away so I could make my dramatic exit.

"What are you running away from?" Dougie asked confused, but I couldn´t answer because Fletch appeared out of thin air.

"Lindsay! Where the hell are you going?"

I glared. "_Stupid assholes…_" I muttered in a low voice, turning around to Fletch. "I told you. I'm allergic to trains, sorry." I said, trying to walk away again, but Tom was faster and grabbed my hand.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I nodded.

"Why wouldn´t I be?"

"Act like a grown up." Harry snorted. I huffed. Yeah, right. He was telling me to act like a grown up?

"Yeah, talk to someone who cares." I spited angrily, but just as quickly as I said that, I wished I hadn´t say so. Everyone looked at me, and then at Harry, and then back at me. However, I took that distraction to moved inside the elevator and wait patiently for them not to notice me as the doors closed.

I smirked to myself once the elevator started moving down slowly as Tom yelled my name. Now I only needed to run away… And that sounded better in my mind, really. Once I was on the main floor, I walked through the hall, but as soon as I reached the door, I heard someone called my name from behind. I didn´t really stop to think about it, and started running away. The boy did the same, and we both stormed off the building, he chasing me and I… running away. Believe me when I say it's not a good thing to have me and Harry in the same room pretending to be civil. I was bound to kill him sooner or later.

I still heard him, however he was, behind me when I ran past King's Cross, trough Argyle Street and other streets I really didn´t look at, and when I reached Coram's Fields, I decided it was safe enough to turn around to see who was. Of course, it wasn´t, since I ended up scattered in the floor because I tripped with a little boy.

"Ouch!" I winced, hitting my head with the floor. The boy running after me stopped, and kneeled worriedly.

"Are you ok?" He asked. It wasn´t Harry. It was Dougie. He looked worried, but soon his expression changed. "Why the hell did you ran away, girl?!" he demanded to know.

I flinched. "Just because." I said, accepting his hand to stand up. A lot of little kids were laughing at my tremendous fall, a some parents were looking at me concerned.

Now that I looked back, it was something pretty stupid to do, but I wasn´t known to be thoughtful. I never thought before doing something and I usually didn´t regret the consequences until it was too late. Like now, when I was on the floor, suffering of a huge headache.

"Lindsay, did something happen with Harry?" Dougie asked as he help me standing up, grabbing me by the arms so I wouldn´t be able to run away. And I tried. Really.

… I know. I'm stupid.

Dougie laughed. "Nope, I'm not going to let you go until you explain me what happened. And if you lie… Do it properly." He grinned, dragging me to a café near Coram's Fields. Dougie didn´t let me go until we were sitting in a box-seat on the back of the place, so I wouldn´t be able to escape. "Ok, spill." He demanded after ordering a Cappuccino for me and a café-au-lait for him.

"We were to the same school." I said, and that was like the button to relished chaos. I couldn´t hold on anything anymore, and I told him… well, everything. About our fights, about the hitting, about the bickering, about the hating, about everything. I emphasize the fact I broke his noise, and the fact I broke my ex boyfriend's arm with a bat. If he concentrated on the times Harry pushed me and gave me bruises, I would feel more like a complete stupid. It could sound like… an abused girlfriend.

When I finished, Dougie nodded slowly, staring right at my eyes. He seemed to understand, and he wasn´t judging at all.

"Well, I do understand why you ran now." He grinned.

"I didn´t think you were appreciate it if I kill your drummer." I grinned back. "I did go to anger management classes, but… Believe me, it's difficult to contain myself when I'm in front some very annoying person."

"Like Harry?"

"Like _Juddy_. I know he can be… a _good_ person." I almost chocked with that word. "But we hate each other since we know each other."

He nodded, and then snickered. "Did you really hit your boyfriend with a cricket bat?"

I laughed. "Yeah… yeah, I did it." I grinned. "I was even worst with my anger back then and I like to blame Harry for actually putting the bat in my hands."

"I always thought he was like the Joker."

"How? Like… _some men only want to watch the world burn_?" I asked quoting Alfred Pennyworth in The Dark Knight.

Dougie laughed, nodding. "An agent of chaos!"

"Exactly. Introducing a little anarchy." I grinned. "And I'm not as half as relax and calm as Batman, so I wouldn´t be able to… _control_ me and not kill him."

"But _running away_? Isn´t that too much? Next time, tell _me_ and I'll take you away." Dougie smiled widely. At first, I smiled back, until the fact his words were implying hit me right in the head.

I shook my head. "I really can´t."

"Oh, no. You _can_. And you're going to. Your lyrics are amazing, for what I read." I opened my mouth to retort, but he stopped me by putting his hand over my mouth. "You can´t let this enmity with Harry stop you to do what you want. Besides, it's ancient history, right? He could've change just as much as you could."

"He didn´t change." I stated. "And neither did I. Dougie…"

"At least try. For a month. If you don´t like it, or if you attend to kill him or he tries to push you down the stairs, then you're off, with a great severance pay."

The offer was tempting.

As in… _really_ tempting.

So I accepted. But if I must confess this to you… part of the reasons for my decision was… well, that Dougie was a stud. And a fun stud. One that was kind, nice, charming and sympathetic. And one I kinda fancy. But HUSH, don´t say it too loud.

After my humiliating acceptance, we went back to the office's building. It was difficult to stand Harry's smug look of victory, but when he noticed, Dougie grabbed a hold of my hands, soothing me almost instantly. Fletch smacked me in the head as Tom pushed me to his brother's office by the shoulders. Danny was quite confuse, not really sure where to go, and Harry shrugged when he asked him what the hell was that.

I spent the rest of the day in the Super Records' building. Well, actually, I spend it in the roof of the building with the purple laptop Fletch had got me –oh, he knows me too much-, finding inspiration. Since I was in probation, and they didn´t really have a band for me to write for, I was free to write whatever I wanted.

… Which ended up been a stupid little song of a superhero called Lyricsman that "save the world one song at a time". I wasn´t really inspired, ok? The muses are not people who come when you want them to. They're a little bitchy and a lot diva-y.

Fletch came looking for me sometime around 4 o'clock in the afternoon, telling me the boys were going to order pizza. So I walked down with him with my pretty new laptop. For the entirety of the meal, I just sat there, observing.

McFly was so much different than Busted, or V, or even Son of Dork, it was scary. Being James Bourne's little sister, I was used to band meetings and songwriting contest and food fights and disgusting things. I have seen it all before. But Tom, Danny, Dougie and Juddy were… well, different. Maybe because my brother wasn´t involved now, or because food was involved, I didn´t know.

Somehow, I found myself opening my laptop in the middle of a heat discussion about girls thongs and skates, completely absorbed with my writing to hear anything else. It was a silly song, a story about a boy and many fetishes. It wasn´t my best thing ever, but it was cute and funny, something my brother would sing. I smiled to myself when I was ready, and looked up, to found everyone staring at me.

I blushed.

"Hum… Hi?" I said, smiling slowly, nervously.

"What was that you were humming?" Tom asked, getting up of his seat and coming to me.

"A song." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I wouldn´t be humming to a football game, right?"

"Queen Sarcastic much?"

"Exactly." I grinned, moving as he leaned toward my laptop.

"This is good." Tom announced. Soon enough, Danny and Dougie were behind me, peeking at my pretty laptop.

I winced. "You could've ask."

"Hey, can I see it?" Danny asked with a smirk on his lips, no point to doing so seeing he had already grabbed the computer on his hands and was now taking it to the other side of the studio. He grabbed his guitar and looked at me.

"So, how's the music?" Dougie asked. He was sitting next to me, with his bass. I sighed, and slowly started to sing.

_He sits with his guitar and he dreams_

_Of Voodoo fetishes and "plastic love"_

_Of leather, latex and spandex_

_He closes his eyes and sees her_

_Wearing fishnets, corsets and stocking_

_And Stiletto heel shoes_

_Whispering in his ear_

_About commodity fetishism._

I was amazed when we were done.

Danny's husky voice and Tom's a little sweeter, mixed with bass, guitar and drums, and even my soft voice, sounded… like a hit song. Dougie smiled at me, nodding, and mouthed at me _I knew you'd like_. It was his way of saying "I told you so".

I grinned.

"Even when I really don´t get it what commodity fetishism has to do with anything, I like it." Danny smirked.

"I would double the tempo." _Juddy_ stated, playing with his drumsticks absent-mindly. I didn´t even condescend to glare at him.

"Maybe after the third line?" Tom offered.

I shrugged, tempted to sticking my tongue out at Harry. "I'm not very good with the music, you know it. Unless is piano, or a song I already heard. So do whatever you feel like should be done." I laughed.

Tom nodded, grinning at me, and the boys started playing again, changing the rhythm a little. I have to admit, it sound better, and the fast tempo did suit the song. Not that I was going to accept that to Harry. Actually, I was starting to feel so annoyed by his persistent staring at me with hate in his eyes, the idea of hanging him with an A string started to feel better and better.

A hand on my naked knee forced me back to reality by surprise. It gave me tingles up my leg, and goose bumps, as I followed the fingers to the hand to the wrist to the arm and right up to Dougie's face. God, he was one of the most gorgeous things I have ever seen.

"I told you, Linds." Fletch said grinning like the Mad Hatter. "You're our first official addition."

The boys all looked at each other, and then at me.

"That's right!" Danny said. "I hadn´t really thought about it that way. You are!"

"We should celebrate this!" Tom added.

"We should take her out tonight!" Dougie offered snickering at their amusement. His hand was still on my knee.

"Dougie, don´t be like that. I'm sure she deserves to get in the club too." Harry said, arching an eyebrow, and in a tone that could easily mean he was just joking. He wasn´t.

Dougie glared at him. "I didn´t mean it like that." He said. "But I guess if you all don´t really want to, then I'll have to take her myself. I don´t mind." Dougie joked, putting the same hand that was on my knee, around my shoulders. I laughed.

"You'll have to deal with James. And you know how James can react." Tom said almost threatening.

I stood up, smiling at the boys. "Well, I would love to keep chatting, but, seeing the hour, I should get going. I have a date." I grinned. "With Lori!" I added, sticking my tongue out at Tom.

"But we were going to take you out." Danny complained, pouting at me. Dougie corrected him, saying _he_ was going to take **me** out, but no one really listened to him.

"Oh, well. Then just call me. I'm going to be at home, so I'll be easy to find." I nodded. "Otherwise, Tom has my mobile number."

I waved goodbye at the boys, and walked out of the building, _again_. I took a taxi back to my house, and once I was there I called Lori, inviting her over. You really didn´t need much to say after assuring her James was there, and Aaron and Steve were there too. So I went in search of my brother –believe me, it was a quest bigger than a Crusade-, to find him on his studio, finishing some last sounds of a song.

"Hey, Jimmy."

He looked up of his computer, and smiled at me. "Tom said they had a little _hitmaker_ on their hands now, and are ashamed I didn´t tell them before." He grinned.

"Oh, did he now?"

"Yeap. Some song about Voodoo and S&M?"

"About _fetishes_. Those were all fetishes." I explained, but James just laughed.

"You're a pervert." James laughed. "But I believe that I often bring out the best in somebody's talents, so…"

"Asshole." I snickered, smacking him on the head. "It's your fault, anyway. If you hadn´t perverted my mind on the Busted tour, then I would probably be normal right now."

"Oh! Speaking of Busted, Matt and Emma are going to stay here the next week. They had some great news they wanted to tell you."

_News_?

"What news?"

"**They** want to tell you. I'm not going to do so."

"Oh my god!" I gasped, looking him in the eye. I knew my brother better than I knew myself, and I could read the answer on his face. "Don´t tell me…? James! Don´t tell me…? Emma's pregnant!!!!"

"Lindsay!" He complained, grinning. "Don´t tell them I told you."

"I won´t. But… Oh my gosh!!! Emma's pregnant!!! I'm going to be an aunt!!!" I squealed delighted. "I'm going to be the godmother!!!"

"Hey, you! No one asked you to be the godmother!" James scold me, but to no avail. I was in my own world of bliss-ness where little Avery Willis played football with me as we tried to throw uncle James to the pool. Or I was there until James smacked me _**hard**_ on the head. "Back to reality. Charlie's coming over, and Tom told me something about going out? To celebrate something… Did you really tried to run away?"

"Charlie's coming over?" I asked happily, but James knew me too much and understood I was trying to get him off my case with the running away. He accepted it, and told me his gigantic friend was coming, so I should behave. Let's just say _I_ didn´t take it well enough when he chose _Fightstar_ over Busted. And it didn´t help at all that the band was actually good and my brother was still great friends with him –after some mourning period- or the fact he was actually really hard to hate.

"I always behave. And Lori's coming too. So _you_ behave. You don´t pull my friends, and I don´t pull yours." I stated, knowing it was pointless, as he so kindly mentioned.

"Darling Lindsay, the difference between your friends and my friends is that I can actually _threaten_ them not to accept your advances. And we both know the effectiveness of your threaten to your friends."

He was right.

Damn him for being right.

Damn him to hell!

"James, what exactly have you been doing with Lori while I wasn´t here?"

"Nothing, really. Just talking about how lonely we felt without you. I took her out a couple of times…"

"Are you trying to tell me _Eddie's personification_ is going _**slow**_?"

_Oh, mate, that was something amazing!_

"I'm not Eddie's personification. That's David. And I'm not going slow, because I'm not going anywhere. We're just… best friend's brother and little sister's friend. That's all."

"Sure it is. Don´t break her heart, because I'm going to shag Dave in front of you." I stated grinning. James opened his mouth to speak, but the bell ringing interrupted him. We shared a quick glance, and then… the race was on. We stormed off of his studio, running wildly to the front door, yelling and pushing each other so the other wouldn´t win.

In the end, I won, and I opened the door, but only because I jumped to James' back and when he fell to the floor, I ended up over him with the distance enough to open the door.

"Hello?"

I looked up –and up and up and up… until my eyes reached the skies and beyond- to find Charlie Simpson's dark brown eyes. He was grinning at us from his height, looking amused and as good as ever. I stood up quickly, and glared at him.

"It's for you." I said, smacking James' head and walking off of the room.

Or trying to, seeing that James grabbed me by the waist, and easily hold me up over his shoulder. I squealed.

"JAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!" I complained, stamping my feet annoyed.

"Be kind with my friends, I know you like them." My asshole of a brother said and I could _hear_ his smirk.

"Fine! Hi, Charlie. How are you? Feeling like ruining another band?" I snorted, still up James' shoulders. James smack my arm.

"That's no been nice!" He said jokingly.

I huffed. "Everything ok?" I condescended, smiling. Charlie and I were like that. Like… for example…

"I'm used to your sister trying to hate me, James. It's all good, mate." He grinned, interrupting my thoughts. He had that kind of voice. "Remember when she threw the silver tray to my head."

"I didn´t do much damage." I blurted out, and soon realized my mistake. "And I baked you a cake to make it up to you!"

"Yeah. A cake you smashed in my face when it was done." Charlie snickered as my brother laughed. That was a scary moment, my brother laughing his ass off and I was on his shoulders.

"James, put me down, please." I asked civilized-y. He smirked, and do as he was told.

"My baby sister has some issues, mate." James stated, ruffling my hair.

I glared at him. "Yeah, and you know what I'm able to do when I'm really mad."

"And none of us want another broken arm." Both Charlie and James knew me very well, as you can see.

"Exactly." I grinned, as the bell started to ring again. I opened the door, founding Lori outside with a huge bag more than probably full with her clothes. "Lor! Say hi to Charlie and James! And goodbye!" I exclaimed quickly, grabbing her hand and pushing her up the stairs without giving her time to react.

"Lindsay, what the hell?" She gasped when I threw her to my bed.

"My brother has the hots for you." I stated, a very American phrase Steve had taught me. "And you for him. So I'm going to stay in your way so you won´t ruin my life." I stated.

Lori blushed madly, and shook her head, but she didn´t find something to say, because she was probably too surprised by my bluntness. "Li-Linds, I don´t know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. So don´t act shy. You know it's not because I'm overprotective, I just know enough both of you and don´t want you to hate each other and put me in the middle."

"But-"

"No buts now! We have to get ready, because there's a mayor possibility we're out clubbing with McFly." I said.

There wasn´t much more need to get Lori's mind on getting ready, and as usual, she forced me to wear her clothes, do my hair, my make-up, force me into heels, and all that jazz. It took us at least three hours to get ready, and when we were… well, I was pretty satisfied with my image.

I'm not that confident so it was a little weird for me to actually feel very pretty, like that night. Lori had given me a short plaid denim skirt, with red stockings to my knees, and a black top with a lot of cleavage. She had given me a pair of black pumps with a little red ribbon around it, and she had let my hair lose and wave-y. Amazingly enough, it look good.

Lori, being the sexy beast she was under all that fake shyness, had on a purple short and tight dress really sexy, with white fishnets and purple heels. She looked gorgeous with her blonde hair down and her eyes sparkling brightly. I always felt ugly against her golden beauty.

When I was little, I was sure I had been adopted from an Irish family, and I picture my coming back like a great party as in Anastasia, where I wouldn´t feel so different against all the redheads like me.

Anyway… Lori and I walked down to the living room once we finished, to find not only James and Charlie, but also the four McFly lads, Aaron, Steve and Fletch. They all stared at us wide-eyed, until James stood up.

"Nu-uh. Don´t even dream it. You're not going to wear that. No way. Forget it." He ordered me, pointing to my clothes.

I pouted, knowing that was best that than to confront him. "But, Jimmy… Lori took so much time in getting this for me… She even gave me stockings so you wouldn´t freak out that much. I wouldn´t like to hurt her feelings, you know how she reacts when someone don´t like her fashion sense."

James looked taken aback, glancing briefly at Lori. My friend put a sad expression on her face, pouting too. "I didn´t mean to insult her fashion sense. I actually really like it. But not in you. Isn´t that a compliment?"

"In some weird way, it is." Aaron nodded.

"But what would she wear? She can´t wear her Converses…" Lori pouted too.

"Come on, mate. We're going to be with her, let her have her fun." Steve interrupted, walking to us and putting a hand over my shoulders, kissing my forehead.

I glared at him, but didn´t say anything.

"But…" Finally, James sighed defeated. "Fine. Do whatever you want. Did you introduce her to the lads?" He asked me. I shook my head, so he proceed to do that for me, pointing at Dougie, Danny and, finally… Harry.

That was when things started to get funny, because Lori froze in her place and stared more than surprised at Harry. And then she snorted and pointed at him accusingly.

"You! What are you doing here? Didn´t you have enough already?" she exclaimed angrily.

Only Harry, Lori, Dougie and I knew what he was talking about. The rest was as confused as the best.

Until I burst out laughing.

Believe, you would have done that too.

* * *

**_Ok, again, a big chapter full of virtually nothing. I don´t understand this story yet. Sorry, guys._**

**_So, this is a quick update because here's one in the morning and I should be sleeping, but here I am! Posting a new chapter! Enjoy, enjoy. This time, there's only one quote, of David Bowie. See if you can guess which._**

**_Love!!_**

**_and thanks to all the amazing people that read and review_**

**_XOXO_**

**_Odd_**


	4. THREE

III

If there was something I quite dislike, was having completely pissed men trying to chat me up. Not only for the nuisance itself, but also because I had to take care my brother didn´t confuse it with a love declaration or something worst.

Besides, I had it more than clear that they only came to me for my brother. I wasn´t that pretty.

"So…" Said a tacky boy in white jeans and a light color shirt, leaning toward me. Lori had abandoned me as soon as James asked her to dance, and the boys were in the VIP. I wasn´t really that into the VIP section, because I felt even less pretty with all those supermodels and Girls Aloud around. "Did you come alone?" The man asked, grinning at his double meaning.

I winced. "I'm not dating anybody. The only boyfriend I have right now is my music. It's that interesting." I said. _And that's how uninteresting _you_ are._

The boy laughed too loudly. "You're funny." He stated. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"So people could serve us peanuts? You'd better stick with the money." I said. He looked at me confused, not understanding a thing. I only laughed. I loved to toy like that with people annoying me, and I loved to quote things completely randomly.

"That's a yes?"

"That's a _get your hands and eyes out of her because she's with me_." Someone said from behind me, putting an arm around my shoulders, and liking my cheek slowly.

The boy in front of me flinched. "Sorry, mate. Didn´t have a clue." He said, before storming off. The arm around my shoulders stayed there, and I looked up to see David Williams' bright blue eyes. I almost shivered.

This was no good.

No good at all.

"Still in need of a White Knight to save you, I see." He said in my ear.

I shook my head. "I had it under control, David." This was too Montagues and Capulets for my liking. Besides… even when James never told me exactly what had happened with Son of Dork, I knew there was something there.

A cat, probably.

One killed by curiosity, knowing me.

"Sure you did." David smirked, putting his cheek against the top of my head and hugging me closer. "And what's that David stuff, huh? Not more _Dave_?" He laughed.

"Ugh, let me go. I was great getting bored by myself." I stated, pushing him off of me from his waist. Of course, it didn´t make much.

"Let me buy you a drink." David said, without really waiting for a reply as he leaned over the bar and ordered two Watermelon Daiquiris. He paid for the drinks, and offered one to me. I accepted it only because Watermelon Daiquiri was the best thing in my life.

"You got me a drink, so now you can go." I said, trying to move under his arm, to no avail. He held me where I was.

"Lily, we used to be so close. Remember?" He said with a deliberate inflection in his voice.

Of course I did. He was… well, my **almost** _first_. I had stopped him before actually getting really dirty, or he had backed off… I didn´t remember. But I did remember lying naked on the bed of his hotel room hearing his soft snoring as his arms were around my waist. It was a weird night.

"I don´t like to remember that, David. Please let me go before my brother get's all Paris on your butt."

David laughed. "He won´t, I promise. And we're not going to do anything more besides dancing."

I sighed. Once upon a time, in a land far away –northern England, to be precise- Dave Williams and Little Princess Bourne were on a tour of her brother's and Dave's band. She was just the young girl the boys saw as either a pet or a little sister or both. Except for one. And that was Dave. Little Princess Bourne developed the biggest crush on Dave Williams without really wanting to, and in a ball, she drank too much Milk –not like the one of A Clockwork Orange- and she felt dizzy and weird and not like her at all. So she went to Dave Williams and, just like that, kissed him.

Little Princess Bourne was shocked when he responded to the kiss with heart and soul, and she soon found herself against a wall in a dark and little corridor, with his body pressed to hers. Dave Williams kept kissing her, as he confessed his undenying attraction for her, and explained the reason for his not telling it to her was her brother.

After that night, everything changed for Little Princess Bourne and Dave Williams. They took every opportunity to see each other in secret, and Little Princess Bourne ended up falling deeply in love for him. The problem was… Dave didn´t. Or, in a better choice of words, he didn´t tell her how he felt. It was maddening for Little Princess Bourne.

And so the story continued, with some X-rated scenes and a lot of make out and secret notes and secret hand-holdings. Until one day, Dave Williams did something awful and practically disappeared of Little Princess Bourne's life.

The worst part was… she still felt something for him.

So she couldn´t just say no and tell him to stick the dancing up his arse.

And that's why I found myself with his hands in the edge of my skirt and mines on his neck, drawing random patterns, slowly, sensually, as I knew he liked it. We were close; I could even feel his heart beating against my chest. Dave had made it his personal goal for the night to get us completely pissed, and was succeeding greatly. I had already had three daiquiris and one tequila, while his alcohol consumption doubled mine.

"I missed you." He confessed in my ear, licking my earlobe softly. I shivered, remembering just how much I loved his touch.

"I missed you too. But I'm used to that, you know?" I said bitterly. "It's the bad part of having befriended your brother's friends. Only a few are worth it."

Dave winced, opening his eyes, and he stopped moving. "You're telling I'm not worth it." It wasn´t a question, which was a great thing because I didn´t want to answer it.

"I'm just saying what usually happens. Everyone loves me, everyone is great friends with me or love me like a sister… until they find a reason to fight with my brother. And then disappear from my life." I confessed. The alcohol was giving me the strength to say things like that. Things I always felt but never felt like telling.

"Lindsay, I didn´t disappear from your life!" Dave complained. "I tried to talk to you, and you just shut me out of _**your life**_. I did take the first step, but you, my darling, you took the rest."

I glared at him, even when he was right. But that was my way of dealing with things when I wasn´t allowed to have a bat near me. I shut people out of my life so when they'd take the decision of actually leaving me, it wouldn't hurt that much.

"I didn´t do a great job, right? You're here."

"Can't we be friends?"

"I… I don´t know."

"I want you." He blurted out.

"Great way you have of showing it, Dave, really."

"I know you want me too."

"You're so vain. You walked into the party like you were walking into a yacht. Leave me alone."

"Lindsay, you're doing it again!"

"What? Wanting you?" I snorted. That didn´t have much sense in my confused mind.

"Can we discuss this, Lindsay? Like two grown up people?"

"Puh-lease. I'm no grown up." I stated, and then I giggled. "You had me several years ago when I was still quite naïve. You said we made such a pretty pair. What do you think about that now, huh? Go do a pretty pair with someone else who cares."

"You're infuriating!"

"And damn proud!"

With that, I stormed off like any dramatic girl would do in a Venezuelan soap opera. Except I tripped over a boy and almost fell to the floor. Pretending to be as cool as they come, I started to dance sexily with him, trying to show Dave just how much he had missed.

Between that and the next two martinis, I danced with a variety of boys, but I didn´t remember the face of any of them. I didn´t care, I just wanted to dance and dance and… dance. Dougie found me dancing with a blonde tall boy, a little too sexy for my brother's liking, and he took me up to the VIP.

I giggled stupidly all the way up.

"Linds, how much did you drink?" He asked, helping me sit on one of the sofas. I caught a glimpse of Tom and a girl near us, and Danny, Harry, Steve and Aaron daring each other to drink something that looked disgusting.

"What's that?" I asked, tilting my head to see. But in doing so, the only thing I got was me almost falling off the chair. I snickered. "Whoops?"

"Linds, tell me. How much did you drink?" Dougie pressed, grabbing my shoulders.

"Hum?... A lot?" I offered, giggling when my eyes made contact with his. "You're pretty, Doug." I grinned. Dougie laughed.

"That's not usually something you say to a man. But, how much is a lot for you, huh?"

I thought about my answer. Two tequilas? Or was it three daiquiris? Or maybe five martinis? Oh! I knew! It was… "I want to kiss you." I announced, leaning to him and putting my arms around his shoulders. _That's so not what I wanted to ask…_

"Ok, a _lot_. Come on, I'll take you home. We need to found your brother first."

"No! Don´t find Jimmy. We don´t want Jimmy. Jimmy's mean." I pouted, but Dougie grabbed my hand either way and took me around. That alone made me dizzy, so I didn´t got the slightest idea where the hell I was going.

"Hey, James!" Dougie finally exclaimed, surprising me. My brother turned around, and just like that his eyes were glued to me.

He seemed to sobered up immediately. "Lindsay?"

"Yeah. Hi! Hi, Allie!" I waved to the girl next to him, a girl that looked mysteriously exactly like Allie Hammond of The Notebook.

"She's, er, drunk. As you can see."

"Fuck. Linds, couldn´t you wait for another night?" James asked me.

"Nope."

"I'll take her home if you want." Dougie offered. My brother eyed him up and down, but must found something he liked, because he nodded.

"You don´t mind?"

"No, it's cool, mate. I was heading off anyway."

"But I don´t want to go!" I complained. Allie giggled, but she was the only one that paid attention to me. "Hey, I don´t want to!" I repeated, in case they hadn´t heard me.

"You're plastered, Lindsay." James pointed out.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. You're plastered too." I retaliated, sticking my tongue out at him.

"You are." Giggled Allie.

I grinned. "See? The only one a little sober here is Dougie. And he says I can stay a little while longer."

Dougie, of course, shook his head. "No, no. Dougie says Little Bourne needs to head home!"

"Oh, shush." I said dismissively. "I'm a grown up, I can go when I want to. You just decided if you're going to be my ride or not." _And I want you to be it_, I giggled. Not only because I did want Dougie to give me a ride, but also because I was quoting Dave. "Hey, James. Have you seen Dave?"

"What?!" My brother snapped.

"Yeah, Dave. You know, the one that was in Son of Dork? The same. He was here… or I think he was. Anyway! I'm off to the dance floor. I'll get a cab back home."

Before James or Dougie could do anything to stop me, I disappeared down the stairs, running and almost tripping a couple of times. I didn´t need much time to found a boy to dance with, and when the song was over, a different one. Another one after that, and another, and another, until one cute tall brunette boy took me to the bar to get me a drink.

"Lily, are you here with a brother or a psycho ex boyfriend I should be scared of?" He asked. I had told him Dave's nickname to me, but I wasn´t sure why. Maybe because they were just passing a Lily Allen song, or maybe because I wanted Dave to be my Knight in shining armor again and save me and take me to his place.

Or maybe because I wasn´t stupid enough to give my real name to a stranger.

Who knows.

"Actually, both!" I announced happily, slurring a little. He laughed.

"Both? Damn, girl, you're something else!"

"Of course. It will be weird otherwise." I grinned. "You have no idea. But what about you? Don´t tell me you brought with you my mother-in-law?"

He laughed. Brad –I think that was his name… or was it Brent? Oh, who knows!- leaned toward me and whispered huskily and sexily in my ear. "I'm all alone, able to go whenever I want to. By myself or… with company." He said, looking me up and down.

I giggled stupidly and opened my mouth to answer him I would be more than delighted to go with him, but I couldn´t. And not because he kissed me. Nope. More like because someone grabbed my wrist _really_ hard, pushing me without care off of my chair and making me stumble to a hard chest. The man holding my wrist practically _groaned and hissed_ at Bryant, but when I looked up, I saw double.

"Oh, fuck!" I exclaimed. "Please not two Juddy's!" I said.

Harry didn´t even look at me as he glared at Bram. "You're staying away of this girl." He announced, and then pushed me through the crowd to the back of the pub. I stumbled trying to follow him, but he wasn´t going to stop. Even in my drunken state, I could feel the anger building up inside him, almost as a physical force. Harry waited for the valet-boy to bring his car, and he pushed me inside it, slamming the door shut behind me. Four seconds later, he was next to me, in the driver's seat, speeding off. I was a little scared, but as every single time he had annoyed me, I was also riled up. I leaned my head on the cold glass of the tinted car window, trying to calm myself.

It wasn´t something easy to do when I could feel his presence so close. I hadn't been this close of Harry Judd in years.

"What the hell was that about?" He snapped. Harry was drunker than I was, I knew it from the way his shirt was arranged, for his darkened eyes, for the way his lips move…

I shrugged. "I don't understand you."

"Bloody hell you don't!" He snapped angrily, and I turned around to look at him surprised.

"I was talking with a man! Why the hell would you care, anyway?"

Harry hit the brakes so abruptly I moved by inertia and hit my head on the dashboard. I winced, feeling my eyes fill with tears, but I didn't have time to say anything, because before I knew it I had Harry towering over me, pressing me against the locked door, with one of his hands on my waist, and the other in the door.

"I don't _care_. You can't try to get laid, that's what's happening."

"And why not?!" I yelled. Stupid thing to do if you were on my position, because Harry took the opportunity of my open mouth to bit my lower lips with his teeth a little too hard. I felt the blood flow inside my mouth.

"Because you're body's mine." He stated with my lip between his, and after that, he kissed me, roughly, forcefully, trying to show a point. I found myself kissing him back, and I wasn't really sure how that had happened.

I had my hands on my neck, not sure if I was trying to push him off or kiss him harder, as his hand on my waist grabbed me more harshly. His touch burned. Harry kept kissing me like that was the last thing in the world, and I _loved_ it. I didn't even worried about how sick that was.

Somehow, sometime later I found myself pressed against the cold surface of a mirror inside an elevator, with Harry behind me, his hands under my skirt on my butt and his lips biting and licking my shoulder and my back. I didn't have any idea how we had ended there, and soon after the elevator opened the doors so I wasn´t able to wonder much more. Harry pushed me outside, toward the only door in the aisle, and his lips looked for mines desperately.

He managed to open the door at the same time he ripped my top off of me and I took his shirt out over his head. Harry had the sexiest chest in the world, or that was how it looked to my drunken self. In some part of my brain, the whole thing was _wrong_ but as I kissed him… I really couldn't see what could be bad about it.

It seemed perfect.

When I next opened my eyes, I was on a king size bed, with Harry's completely naked body over my half naked one. I had the skirt on, and my bra, but my knickers, my stocking and my pumps were all around the apartment.

But suddenly, when I realized what was about to happen, I sobered up. And I pushed him off of me.

Harry dragged me back to the bed again, but this time, he was softer, sweeter. He kissed me lightly all over my chest and my face, and he wasn't angry anymore. I liked him more like that.

"Stay the night." He asked, but it sounded like an order. "I'm not going to touch you if you don't want me to."

It seemed reasonable, so I nodded.

Harry kissed me one more surreal time, and then….. I don't remember a thing. I'd probably fell asleep.

My dreams were actually pretty strange, but that was so common when I drank I didn't really pay attention. Something about Harry talking on his phone, and dressing me again, taking me out of the apartment to somewhere where he could rape me and get rid of my body. A door opening and someone holding me softly in a pair of muscular arms. A loving voice and someone muttering sorry.

But they were so real, I was convinced they actually were real while I slept.

Once I was in a bed again, I turned around, hugged a pillow, and…….

Don't remember much after that.


End file.
